1. Field of the Disclosure
The teachings in accordance with exemplary embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to an imaging lens.
2. Description of Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Recently, vigorous research efforts are being made in the field of a mobile phone-purpose camera module, a digital still camera (DSC), a camcorder, and a PC camera (an imaging device attached to a person computer) all connected with an image pick-up system. One of the most important components in order that a camera module related to such image pickup system obtains an image is an imaging lens producing an image.
Recently, there have been attempts to construct an imaging lens of high-resolution by using 5 pieces of lenses. Each of 5 pieces of lenses is comprised of lenses with a positive (+) refractive power and lenses with a negative (−) refractive power. For example, Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-0048298 discloses an imaging lens adaptable to a miniaturized information terminal using 5 pieces of lenses.
An imaging lens of such a framework using 5 pieces of lenses must have satisfactory optic characteristics or aberration characteristics, and therefore an imaging lens with a high-resolution and a new power structure is required.